Let It Be
by nikinou
Summary: Don spends time with Betty before he and Sally embark on a road trip.


Don enjoyed the trip to Boston, with two of his favorite women, Peggy and Joan. Priscilla Kidder, a designer Betty befriended years ago measured Peggy and Joan and sketched two sophisticated, gorgeous dresses.

Peggy stated that she wanted to look conservative, after all, she was being married in St. Patrick's Cathedral, (Don was able to call in favors and pull some strings...and grant another of Peggy's wishes). Although St. Patrick's had become a tourist attraction, it still was a Catholic Church. And although Peggy and Stan had not made regular appearances at mass in forever, Peggy wanted to remain dignified and respectful, nonetheless. Priscilla suggested a gown with long, sheer sleeves which were to be adorned with lace and crystal appliqués. She explained to Peggy that the top of the dress actually was a removable long-sleeve lace top with high collar with a Grace Kelly inspired style. She could wear the lace top in church and afterward, at the reception, remove it to reveal a sophisticated strapless gown with a cummerbund waistline, also recalling Grace Kelly. Peggy immediately loved the idea. The dress would have a long dramatic train which would trail so beautifully down the aisle of St. Patrick's. The train would also be removable for Peggy to be able to move freely and enjoy her reception. Priscilla suggested a tiara of pearls and crystal to which a long veil would be attached, and she could remove the veil for the reception...and just wear her tiara. Peggy was speechless. She loved that Priscilla intuitively understood exactly what she wanted. Never did she dare to dream of such a regal bridal ensemble.

Joan expressed that she would like a red dress, since the wedding was to be on Valentine's Day. Priscilla showed Joan a sample of silk in a fire engine red, and was delighted that a redhead was embracing the bold color, rather than shying away from it. She sketched a strapless gown shoulder gown with a band of ruffles across the top (no cleavage to be revealed) and a large, ruffled flower on her left shoulder. Joan's dress was to be a bit more form fitting than Peggy's, with a slight train. They were both utterly thrilled.

Don sat by, watching their reactions. Finally, he said. "Priscilla, I know you are doing us a tremendous favor, this is very short notice, and you have a White House wedding on your plate right now. As you can tell, Peggy is important to me, and is want her to be completely happy. But, I also know how in demand you will be, after Peggy and Joan's debut in New York, and most definitely after the White House wedding. We want to represent you, and in the best possible way, the way only we can."

Don Draper's charms were hard to resist. Priscilla listened to Don and realized that although her designs were very popular and that she would be receiving tremendous exposure in June for Tricia Nixon's wedding, she would need to keep the excitement going, need to remain relevant and in the spotlight. Before long, Priscilla literally was signing on.

Don thoroughly enjoyed the day, not just signing on Priscilla and knowing she would be a Big Fish of a client, but he really enjoyed the company of two of his favorite women.

He realized that he really loved both of them, Peggy and Joan, and in a way he hadn't related to any other women. Most of his other close relationships with women were sexual, with the exception of Anna Draper, whom he was missing terribly.

He decided that he was going to bring Sally up to Boston and have a dress made for her as well. Sally most definitely deserved a break from responsibility and melancholy. Sally was also to be Don's date to the Olson-Rizzo wedding. She was his princess, so should look like a princess. He made the arrangements with Priscilla...he'd be back on Sunday, with his beautiful daughter.

On Sunday morning, Don arrived at the Francis home. He was not prepared for what Betty looked like. She was very pale and tired looking. Don's heart just broke looking at her, the once vivacious mother of his children, dying.

"Birdie..." He tried not to appear too alarmed, but her appearance was shocking. It was clear that she was declining.

Betty was lying on the sofa propped up with pillows and covered with a blanket up to her chin, her frail outline showing beneath the blanket.

"Hello Don." She spoke, but it was a huge effort, and she was barely audible. "Sally is really looking forward to Boston. Thanks for taking her. And thank you for taking her as your date. You'll be back Monday, right? I don't want her to miss two days of school."

Betty was getting winded. "Please say hello to Priscilla. Also, wish Peggy and Stan all the best from me" she whispered. "And Henry."

"I will." Don knew Henry couldn't give a shit less about either Peggy or Stan. He wanted to tell her that the wedding was still a couple of months away yet, but realized that Betty now had a completely different perspective on time and the future.

It felt impossible for Don to keep looking at Betty now. He had never seen her look bad, or look ill, not ever.

'She can't have very long' Don thought. It appeared that she was just trying to hold on. For what, though?

"Where are the boys?" Don wondered aloud.

Sally walked into the room just then. She walked over and kissed Don on the cheek. 'My God' he thought, 'she is a replica of her mother'. Sally was a beautiful girl, with her blonde, Nordic good looks. She was becoming very tall, too.

"Hi Daddy. Henry took them to the city. They're going to the Garden, for a Ranger game. They're spending the whole day, starting with breakfast. It's an early Christmas present. Daddy, did you know that the Rangers' coach is a relative of Henry's? Emile Francis? He's Canadian you know."

Don wasn't all that impressed, he didn't follow hockey, but he really appreciated that Henry treated his boys so well, especially with Betty so sick now.

"Anyway, they're playing against the Vancouver Canucks." Sally continued. "A while ago Bobby mentioned that he wanted Rod Gilbert's autograph, and Henry arranged this whole thing. I think they're getting the whole team's autographs!"

"That's great." Don said, trying to sound excited. "Who will be ... Is there anybody here?"

"It's ok, Don." Betty said quietly. "Darlene will be back in an hour. She's just at church."

Don wonders if they should wait. Betty looks very weak. She shouldn't be left alone.

"You know something? I haven't had coffee yet. Would you mind if I had some? Sally, do you think you could put on a pot of Joe for your old dad? It's a long drive."

Sally understands and dutifully goes into the kitchen.

Don pulls a chair next to the couch and holds Betty's hand. "How are you feeling, really, Birdie?" He is concerned and afraid for her.

"I'm tired, but not in any pain. The doctors are making sure I have no pain. They can't do anything else."

Don was witnessing more maturity from Betty than he'd ever seen. She could be so childlike and petulant, but now, her resignation and graceful acceptance of her fate, and the courage of her convictions were so admirable. It saddened him to think this illness is what it took for her to grow into herself.

Sally came back into the room with a tray holding three mugs, milk, sugar and napkins. She went back into the kitchen to check on the coffee.

"I'm so proud of her" Betty said in a low, breathy voice.

"I know" Don tells her. "Me too."

Don sighs. He is still holding her hand. "Betty, I'm really proud of YOU."

Don, Sally and Betty sit in the living room together, for a while, talking, drinking their coffee. Don and Sally gulping theirs down while Betty takes halting sips. Once Darlene returns, Don and Sally kis Betty and they get into the car. Don turns the key in the ignition. A song comes on the radio...

When I find myself in times of trouble

Mother Mary comes to me

Speaking words of wisdom, let it be

And in my hour of darkness

She is standing right in front of me

Speaking words of wisdom, let it be

Let it be, let it be

Let it be, let it be

Whisper words of wisdom, let it be

Don puts his head down on the steering wheel and starts to sob. They are still parked,and haven't left the driveway. Sally is so moved by seeing his emotions, she realizes he never released much of himself, not to anyone.


End file.
